Reaching You Again
by YourBestKeptSecret
Summary: What happens when life doesn’t seem to go your way? What happens when you run away from everything you know? What if you would find love in the process? What happens when your torn away from the one you love and don’t know if you can return? Who will tear
1. Running Away To Him

Summary: What happens when life doesn't seem to go your way? What happens when you run away from everything you know? What if you would find love in the process? What happens when your torn away from the one you love and don't know if you can return? Who will tear them apart and who will put them back together? This is my first fic please R&R, but I ask for no flames. Rated R for language, violence, and possible lemons. Pairings: SessxKag InuxKik MirxSan and other possibilities.

Hey everyone this is my first chapter of my very first fic. Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas I would gladly take them. If you guys would like any lemons in later chapter once the story develops let me know. As long as I know you guys are reading I will work as fast as I can to post more chapters.

First chapter and second might be kind of slow, because it's all the filler stuff to get you up to date on the story. You know how it goes, but I have to write it anyway.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, but love it.

Reaching You Again

Chapter #1: Running Away To Him

'_Run! Have to get away...from him.'_ Kagome ran through Inuyasha's Forest in search of a way to escape her heartbreak. Tears streamed down her face as the memories plagued her every thought.

'_Just have to find somewhere but...where!'_ Kagome didn't know where to go. She couldn't run far enough to get away, because he could catch up to her with his demon speed. She couldn't hide, because his demon senses could track her down in a second.

'_Where can I go to get away from him!'_ Kagome knew she couldn't go back to her friends, not yet, not until she had time to think

Branches scrapped against Kagome's body leaving scratches all over her pale skin. She didn't care she had to keep going. Her blood began to spill from the cuts all over her and tears threatened to engulf her pale face completely. She knew demons would be drawn to her blood and she was left defenseless

Kagome's tear stained eyes blinded her. She could barely see where she was heading or in what direction, but she didn't care because she had to get away. All of a sudden her body hit the cold hard ground. Kagome had tripped over a tree root in her blinded rage and sorrow.

'_Great this is just great! Everyone is against me today!'_ Kagome pulled her legs to her chest and began to cry even harder, if that was even possible.

She looked up and realized where she had collapsed. _'It's the God Tree.'_ Her memories flooded back as she sat there looking up at the place where they first met.

:Flashback:

"Where do you think Inuyasha has gone to momma? Momma...Momma?" the little kitsune looked up at his adopted mother with worry in his little eyes.

"Huh?...Oh sorry Shippo...I don't know." Kagome couldn't look into her sons little eyes, because she knew she had lied to him. Kagome knew exactly where Inuyasha was. _'With Kikyo, like he always is.'_

Kagome cast her gaze out of Kaede's hut to Inuyasha's Forest where she could see Kikyo's soul collectors gathering. _'I knew he wouldn't choose me. How could I be so stupid to believe him.'_ Tears began to fall down Kagome's face. She had to go and see him now.

"Momma, what's wrong?" asked a worried little Shippo at seeing tears fall from his mother's eyes.

"Nothing...nothing Shippo." She kept her gaze on the forest and slowly got to her feet. "I'm gonna go...go find Inuyasha." Kagome walked to the door of the hut ready to run to Inuyasha's Forest

"Lady Kagome, are you sure you'll be all right by yourself?" asked the lecherous monk, Miroku, as he opened his eyes from his sleep.

"I'll be fine Miroku...just stay here with Shippo and Sango." Without another word Kagome left the hut. She sprinted to Inuyasha's Forest following the soul collectors to their master.

Kagome quickly ran faster and faster through the grass to go see what she hoped not to be true. She reached the edge of the clearing and heard two voices. One of the voices was Inuyasha's and the other female voice belonged to Kikyo.

Kagome slowed her pace as she stood behind a tree watching and listening. She peered around the tree to see what the two were doing. Kagome saw the soul collectors all around lighting the clearing with their blue ominous glow.

Then Kagome's gaze was torn away from the collectors and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo in a tight embrace. _'No, no! It can't be true. He wouldn't do this to me. Not after what he said.'_ Kagome's heart silently broke at the sight before her eyes. Kagome quickly wiped away a tear that threatened to fall.

She listened intently to their conversation, because she could not maker her body move from that very spot. "Inuyasha." Kagome heard the dead miko say his name and worried what was to follow. "Inuyasha, do you still plan to go to hell with me once my reincarnation completes the jewel?"

Kagome couldn't believe they were talking about her. Horror struck her face when she thought of Inuyasha going to hell with Kikyo. _'Say no Inuyasha, say no. Please!'_ Kagome couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. She could not bear to hold them back any longer. Her heart was shattered and she didn't know what to do except to watch.

"Kikyo...my Kikyo, yes I will go to hell with you. I love you and I always have." Inuyasha pulled Kikyo tighter to his body as if never to let go. He moved his face closer to hers and locked her in a passionate soul-searing kiss.

Kagome couldn't watch this any longer. She had to get away to go somewhere other then here. She got up and began to run deeper into Inuyasha's Forest not being able to look back.

Inuyasha could smell the faint scent of salt mixed with sakura blossoms. _'Oh no, Kagome. She saw us and now she is running. I have to do something...but what.'_ He could feel the dead miko pressed against him without anyway out.

He pushed Kikyo off of him and ran in the direction that his friend was headed. "KAGOME! KAGOME!" Inuyasha used his speed, but no longer could track her because using her miko powers she hid her scent.

"Damn, where could she have gone?" Inuyasha could do nothing, but run blindly through the forest in search of Kagome.

Kikyo was left in the clearing and she was pissed to say the least that Inuyasha had left her to go and find her reincarnation. _'She will pay for this dearly. No one takes my Inuyasha away from me.'_

:End Flashback:

"KAGOME! KAGOME!"

Kagome could hear Inuyasha calling for her, but she would not let him see her like this. Kagome never wanted to see Inuyasha again for what he did. _'You can't tell someone you love them and then betray them like that. I hate him.' _

"KAGOME! KAGOME!"

Inuyasha was getting closer by the minute she needed to do something. Kagome got to her feet and started to run again. _'If I can only make it to the well.'_ Kagome ran with all her might away from the haunting calls of Inuyasha.

'_There it is! I'm gonna make it.'_ Kagome could see the well know as she ran into the clearing. She was closing in and about ready to jump when...

"UMPH!" Kagome was knocked to the ground. Something was in her way and it was hard. She looked up at the object in the way and again horror was plastered across her face.

'_Oh no, what is he doing here? This can't be good."_ Kagome sat there and looked into the pale, emotionless face of the Taiyoukai of the West, "Lo..Lord Sesshomaru!"

End Chapter!

I know cliffhangers are evil, but this chapter was getting long and I didn't know how to end it properly. Please don't hurt me. So tell me what you think and be honest, but not too brutal.

XxgestlblondyxX


	2. Saved By Him

Well I had a sick day today so you get two chapters for the price of one, because I have nothing better to do. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and if you didn't I'm very sorry. I will try and come up with some new ideas for you then.

Disclaimer: Still don't, but still love

Reaching You Again

Chapter #2: Saved By Him

_Last time:_

"_KAGOME! KAGOME!"_

_Inuyasha was getting closer by the minute she needed to do something. Kagome got to her feet and started to run again. 'If I can only make it to the well.' Kagome ran with all her might away from the haunting calls of Inuyasha._

'_There it is! I'm gonna make it.' Kagome could see the well know as she ran into the clearing. She was closing in and about ready to jump when..._

"_UMPH!" Kagome was knocked to the ground. Something was in her way and it was hard. She looked up at the object in the way and again horror was plastered across her face._

'_Oh no, what is he doing here? This can't be good." Kagome sat there and looked into the pale, emotionless face of the Taiyoukai of the West, "Lo..Lord Sesshomaru!"_

Lord Sesshomaru said nothing he just stared at the girl in front of him. _'My brother's wench. I thought I sensed her nearby. This wench is afraid of this Sesshomaru. She should be.'_ He continued to stare at her making Kagome very uncomfortable.

"..." Words failed her she had no idea what to say. Was he going to kill her? What was he going to do when Inuyasha got there? Why was he not saying anything? Kagome finally found her voice, but was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Why do you stare at this Sesshomaru wench?" Sesshomaru knew that this would anger the girl and that's exactly what he wanted. This human was his brother's wench and anytime he could make his brother suffer, he would.

"...sorry Lord Sess...hey did you just call me a wench?" Kagome was outraged that this mongrel would dare to insult her. She was going to give him a piece of her mind.

"Your human ears heard right wench." Sesshomaru inwardly smiled at himself, because he was making this human miko angry so easily.

At this point Kagome had totally forgot about the whole Inuyasha problem and was ready to kill Sesshomaru. She got up off of the ground and stood right in his face. She began yelling at the top of her lungs. "YOU ARAGANT ASS HOLE HOW DARE YOU..."

Kagome didn't have time to finish, because Sesshomaru had her pinned to a tree by her neck. He had winced at the volume of her voice, but ignored it because no one insults him and lives to talk about it.

She was gasping for air and saw the flicker of pure rage in Sesshomaru's eyes. "WENCH, YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT THIS SESSHOMARU'S HONOR EVER!" Kagome began to turn blue and Sesshomaru was showing no sign of letting her go as his eyes began to turn a shade of blood red.

Sesshomaru could sense that she was frightened, but then he caught something in the air. He could smell the sent of salt mixed with sakura blossoms. The scent was intoxicating. _'Why has this wench been crying?'_ Not that he cared he was just curious.

Sesshomaru set Kagome down and began to walk away. He wasn't really going to kill her for the one and only fact that she reminded him so much of Rin. _'Stupid wench is lucky I didn't kill her on the spot.'_

Kagome sat on the ground gasping for air. She couldn't believe that the blood thirsty Sesshomaru had just let her go. Kagome was sure that she was as good as dead. Then a cry came to her ears and she remembered why she was in the clearing in the first place...

"KAGOME! KAGOME, WHERE ARE YOU!"

Kagome shuddered at the sound of her name being shouted. She got up and made a mad dash for the well, but as she was about to jump in something caught her wrist.

"What are you doing? Let me go. I have to leave this place." Kagome realized that Sesshomaru had grabbed her wrist and she was frightened that Inuyasha would sense his brother and come running like he always did.

"Why do you run from my brother wench?" Sesshomaru was quite amused that this human that always tags along with his half brother would run from him. This made Sesshomaru curious at what Inuyasha could have done to her.

"Please I beg you Lord Sesshomaru let me go. I do not want Inuyasha to see me like this I must leave now." She looked Sesshomaru straight in the eyes with a pleading look of sorrow. Tears began to stream down her face as she tried to pull away one last time.

"Why do you cry for that half breed Inuyasha? He is not worth the air that we breathe." Sesshomaru found this girl fascinating with how brave she was. _'This wench could teach Rin a thing or two.'_

"Please Lord Sesshomaru I will do anything if you just let me go." Kagome could not believe what she had just said. The inu-youkai would definitely use that against her. "I just need to get out of here before Inuyasha comes."

"KAGOME!"

Sesshomaru could sense his brother was getting close so he had to speak quickly and briefly. "Wench if you truly wish to be away from my half brother that badly then you may come to my castle. You may only stay if you become a teacher to my ward, Rin."

Sesshomaru knew it wasn't the whole truth, but it was good enough. _'Rin could use another playmate besides Jaken.'_ Sesshomaru could sense the confusion radiating off of her. "Do you accept this Sesshomaru's offer or not wench I don't have all night."

Sesshomaru began to walk away and she realized the urgency of a decision. _'I will run and get Shippo and then I will go to his castle and be safe from Inuyasha for the time being.'_ "Could I bring my son with me Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked at the girl and pondered, _'son'_. He nodded his head to show that he would allow this. "You will ready yourself and we will leave now." As these words left his lips Kagome ran for the hut.

Sesshomaru was following Kagome from above to make sure that she wasn't luring him into a trap. Sesshomaru realized that he had been so soft on the girl, because of Rin. _'Ah Rin has softened me so that I couldn't even bring myself to kill a human.'_

Kagome quickly ran into the hut and grabbed Shippo along with her belongings. Miroku and Sango were asleep and did not wake. Shippo rolled in Kagome's arms, but did not wake. She quickly ran back outside.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome knew that Inuyasha was still deep in the forest. She ran up to Sesshomaru who had landed in front of Kaede's hut. She nodded to him to assure that she was ready. Sesshomaru took Kagome around the waist and formed his cloud under their feet.

Kagome looked back to the hut and tears streamed down her face. Sesshomaru saw the girl shed tears for her friends. For some odd reason he felt bad for her that Inuyasha had hurt her in some way. He reached his hand up to her face and wiped the tear from her face.

'_Why did I just do that?'_ Sesshomaru looked at the girl and silently cursed himself. She was beautiful their was no denying that, but he didn't understand these feelings that started to well up inside of him. _'Could I have a fondness for this human.'_ He shook that thought from his head immediately.

Kagome stood there in shock at what Sesshomaru had just done. Her cheeks began to blush when she noticed him staring at her. She quickly turned her head away and looked out to the scenery. _'He is good looking though.'_ Kagome mentally slapped herself and remembered she was talking about the ice prince of the West.

Kagome began to feel sleepy and unknown to her leaned closer to Sesshomaru. She closed her eyes and went to sleep with Shippo still asleep in her arms. Sesshomaru looked at the girl in bewilderment. _'She is not frightened by my touch anymore.'_ Sesshomaru could smell sakura blossoms radiating off of her. _'This human has some sort of affect on me with her intoxicating smell.'_

Sesshomaru shook himself mentally and continued to look out to the horizon. He knew that he would enjoy having someone to talk to besides Jaken. Plus he could make the girl angry whenever he wanted. Sesshomaru still wondered what his brother had done to make her want to leave so badly...

The castle was on the horizon and was barley coming into view...

End Chapter

Please review. That was kind of a boring one but I couldn't figure out how to get Kagome to his castle and then I figured use Rin.


	3. Entering His World

Hey I'm just sitting in school bored out of my mind. Still sick from my cold so if I don't update every so often it's either cause of a block or my sickness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but some of the made up characters I do.

Reaching You Again

Chapter #3: Entering His World

_Last Time:_

_Kagome began to feel sleepy and unknown to her leaned closer to Sesshomaru. She closed her eyes and went to sleep with Shippo still asleep in her arms. Sesshomaru looked at the girl in bewilderment. 'She is not frightened by my touch anymore.' Sesshomaru could smell sakura blossoms radiating off of her. 'This human has some sort of affect on me with her intoxicating smell.'_

_Sesshomaru shook himself mentally and continued to look out to the horizon. He knew that he would enjoy having someone to talk to besides Jaken. Plus he could make the girl angry whenever he wanted. Sesshomaru still wondered what his brother had done to make her want to leave so badly..._

_The castle was on the horizon and was barley coming into view..._

The sun was rising on a brand new day on a brand new morning. The castle was a mere half an hour away from their position in the sky. Kagome still leaned sleeping on Sesshomaru and Shippo was still asleep in her arms.

For some reason Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome's sleeping form. _'She reminds me so much of Rin, but then she is her own person. So full of emotion and that scent.'_ Sesshomaru stopped his thoughts when he felt the girl stir.

Kagome didn't know how long she was asleep, but she wished she could return to that world that comforted her so. _'That dream was it real? Did I really leave with Sesshomaru?'_ Kagome rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around her.

Kagome saw out in the horizon the vision of a beautiful castle sitting in the midst of a forest. _'It's so beautiful.'_ Kagome hadn't moved from her position on Sesshomaru and liked the warmth that was radiating off of the object near by.

Kagome's eyes quickly shot up to the demon lord and realized whom she was leaning on. _'Oh Kami I'm in trouble.'_ Kagome quickly removed herself as she felt the warm blush hit her face. She looked out trying to act like nothing happened.

A small smile came to Sesshomaru's face that the miko was embarrassed by her actions. Sesshomaru took his gaze from Kagome to try and not further embarrass the girl. He cleared his throat to grasp her attention, but she still would not look at him.

"We will be at my castle soon. I will have my servants get you and the kitsune a room." Kagome just nodded her head and continued to look anywhere, but at Sesshomaru.

'_These human creatures are so very strange. I will give her a day or so to prepare to start teaching Rin.'_ They continued their journey in silence. Nothing was heard except the wind that blew through the trees below.

As they drew closer to Sesshomaru's castle Kagome could see that there were giant doors leading into the castle ground. Giant walls surrounded Sesshomaru's castle so no intruders could enter. Inside the giant walls Kagome could see a beautiful garden with all kinds of flowers that she had never seen before.

'_Wow I can't believe that Sesshomaru could live in such a beautiful place. I was half expecting for everything to be pitch black and decayed.'_ Kagome laughed inwardly and sensed that Sesshomaru had heard her.

Sesshomaru had his icy gaze on her. _'What is she laughing about?'_ He didn't let it bother him and just continued his descent to the castle. As he drew closer to the ground he could hear her gasp in awe at his castle.

Shippo was still asleep in Kagome's arms as they landed on the hard ground. Kagome looked every way possible to take in as much of the castle as she could. _'It's huge! I could get lost in a place like this.'_ Kagome didn't notice that a little girl had appeared at the entrance to the castle.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! Your back, Rin missed you so much." Kagome turned to see a little girl attached to Sesshomaru's leg. Kagome didn't understand why Sesshomaru had let the girl touch him. _'I thought he hated humans?'_

Sesshomaru could sense Kagome's confusion and patted the girl Rin on the head. "Rin this is your new teacher, Kagome." Rin looked up at Kagome and noticed how beautiful she was. Rin also noticed that she was human. _'I've never seen another human in Lord Sesshomaru's castle before.'_

"Rin is pleased to meet you Kagome." Rin smiled up at Kagome with a toothy smile and then ran up and gave Kagome a hug. Before Kagome knew it she was on the ground with the small child on top of her. Kagome hugged the girl back trying not to squish Shippo.

"I'm glad to meet you to." Rin smiled even wider at this statement and marveled at the older girls beauty.

"One day Rin wants to be as beautiful as Kagome. Would you be Rin's new mother? Rin already has a father…" Rin stopped at the look on Kagome's face. She was in pure shock.

At this point Shippo was awoken by all the ruckus that was going on. "Hey can't a kid get some sleep around…" Shippo trailed off as he noticed he wasn't at Kaede's anymore. _'Where are we? Whose castle is this? Why is Sesshomaru here?' _Shippo looked to the demon lord in pure shock and fear.

Shippo didn't know what to do, he was afraid to say the least. "AHHHH! MOMMA WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE!" Shippo looked up at his mother's shocked face. _'Why is she just sitting here? Who is this girl?'_ "MOMMA!" Shippo yelled again and finally got Kagome's attention.

"Shippo calm down. We came here to stay for a little while away from Inuyasha. I'll explain later, but trust me we are safe." Shippo was soothed by his mother's sweet voice and just looked around. _'I can't wait to hear momma's explanation about this one.'_

Kagome stood up now that Rin had gotten off of her and Shippo had stopped screaming. Kagome brushed herself off and looked at the two children. They were staring at each other wondering what to say.

"Shippo this is Rin. I will be a teacher to both of you." Rin stuck out her hand in some form of greeting to the small kitsune.

"Hello, my name is Rin."

Shippo took her hand and gave it a little shake. "Hello, my name is Shippo." Shippo was amazed as Kagome was that Sesshomaru would allow a human girl in his castle. They both came to the decision that it would be fun to have another child around to talk to though.

"Momma, can Rin and I go play?" They both looked at Kagome with pleading eyes.

Kagome sighed. She couldn't resist their little faces that were laced with such sweet innocence. Kagome threw a glance back at Sesshomaru and saw him slightly nod. "I guess you can play for a little. I will meet you in the castle around lunch time."

Both the children squealed in delight and ran off in the direction of the garden. Kagome and Sesshomaru were left alone to talk now. Kagome turned around, but didn't look in Sesshomaru's eyes but could feel his cold stare on her.

As if Sesshomaru could read Kagome's mind he answered her question. "You may have a day or to in order to prepare to teach Rin and the kitsune." Kagome nodded her head to show that she understood. "I will show you around the castle and give you a room. In order to protect you from my brother you will have a room near mine."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, but didn't argue and again nodded her head. "I would also like an explanation, when you are ready to give it, of why you ran from my half brother." Kagome again nodded her head, but this time met Sesshomaru's gaze.

"Thank you Sesshomaru for taking me into your castle." Sesshomaru ignored the fact that she only addressed him as Sesshomaru and gave her a nod. Sesshomaru turned into the castle and looked for his servant.

"JAKEN!" Came Sesshomaru's cold voice as a tiny imp ran around the corner at his master's call.

"Y..yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken didn't look at his master, but the girl that was standing behind him. _'What is she doing here?'_

"Jaken, you will tell the servants to ready two rooms for the miko and her kitsune." Jaken's jaw dropped, but quickly fled at his master's command.

"I will take my leave. A servant will aid you. If you need me I'll be in my study." Sesshomaru turned and walked away.

Kagome was left alone so she decided to join Rin and Shippo in the garden…

End Chapter

So sick can't go on. Will try and update more lata.


	4. Discovering His Home

Still a little under the weather and have a lot of work to do so I worked on this periodically through the day.

Disclaimer: Would like to, but don't

Reaching You Again

Chapter #4: Discovering His Home

"_JAKEN!" Came Sesshomaru's cold voice as a tiny imp ran around the corner at his master's call._

"_Y..yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken didn't look at his master, but the girl that was standing behind him. 'What is she doing here?'_

"_Jaken, you will tell the servants to ready two rooms for the miko and her kitsune." Jaken's jaw dropped, but quickly fled at his master's command._

"_I will take my leave. A servant will aid you. If you need me I'll be in my study." Sesshomaru turned and walked away._

_Kagome was left alone so she decided to join Rin and Shippo in the garden…_

Kagome made her way in the direction that Rin and Shippo had run off to. She marveled at the sight of the huge garden. _'There are so many beautiful flowers and the scenery is breath taking.'_ Kagome closed her eyes for a moment to take in the scene before her.

"Momma, have you come to play with us?" Kagome opened her eyes and saw Rin and Shippo grinning ear to ear at her. She sighed and decided that she could take a little while to enjoy herself. Kagome still had to give Sesshomaru her reason for leaving Inuyasha. _'I wonder why he wants to know?'_

:Flashback:

Both the children squealed in delight and ran off in the direction of the garden. Kagome and Sesshomaru were left alone to talk now. Kagome turned around, but didn't look in Sesshomaru's eyes but could feel his cold stare on her.

As if Sesshomaru could read Kagome's mind he answered her question. "You may have a day or to in order to prepare to teach Rin and the kitsune." Kagome nodded her head to show that she understood. "I will show you around the castle and give you a room. In order to protect you from my brother you will have a room near mine."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, but didn't argue and again nodded her head. "I would also like an explanation, when you are ready to give it, of why you ran from my half brother." Kagome again nodded her head, but this time met Sesshomaru's gaze.

:End Flashback:

Kagome knew she couldn't keep it from Sesshomaru forever. She looked back at the children and nodded her head that she could take some time to play with them. _'I'll just have to talk to him later.'_

Rin and Shippo both squealed and began to drag Kagome further into the garden. "Momma, can you teach us one of the games from your time?" Shippo asked in delight at the thought of another child to play with.

"Sure Shippo. How about…tag? That's always a fun game." Kagome saw their faces light up with joy. She explained briefly how tag was played and then started the game.

All three of them ran around the garden yelling and squealing with delight. "You're it!" Rin squealed as she tagged Shippo for the second time.

"You're it Momma!" Shippo called with a sense of pride in his voice.

They ran around for what must have been hours.

Sesshomaru was in his study trying to get some work done. Trying was the key word, because he could hear the laughter echo in his study from out in the garden. _'What are they doing to make all of this noise?'_

Sesshomaru got up from his desk and let his paperwork lay, ignored. He walked over to a window that overlooked his lands and the garden was just below it. He looked down at the scene of Rin, the miko, and the kitsune running around chasing each other.

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked at the sight. He had not seen Rin this happy in a long time. Sure she was happy with Sesshomaru and Jaken, but she never had this much fun with the stoic youkai and the little imp.

Sesshomaru then turned his gaze to the miko. _'She is so full of life and she is so beautiful out amongst all of the flowers and her scent.'_ Sesshomaru gazed upon Kagome for what seemed like hours. He finally turned his attention back to his work when the game was over and they collapsed on the ground in fits of laughter. _'She truly is a fascinating creature.'_

Kagome, Shippo, and Rin lay in the shade of a mighty willow tree. They were exhausted from all of the running they were doing. Kagome felt as if her legs were going to fall off. _'I haven't had that much fun in a long time.'_ Kagome looked to Shippo and Rin who were idly chattering away.

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt the light breeze flow over her body. Her thoughts drifted to a certain lord up in his study. _'Rin seems so happy here with Sesshomaru... Maybe he isn't all that bad to have kept a human.'_ Kagome's thoughts wondered as she listened to the chattering children.

"Momma, can we go and have some lunch?" Kagome was awakened from her thoughts and opened her eyes. She had lost track of the time with all the fun they were having.

"Yes, I do believe that we should go and have something to eat." Kagome stood and brushed herself off. "Rin, why don't you lead the way."

Rin threw a smile at Kagome and got to her feet. Rin nodded her head and motioned for Kagome and Shippo to follow her.

Rin lead them into the castle and down the many passages contained inside. Kagome tried to remember the way they had come in, but it was impossible. _'I am defiantly going to get lost in this place.'_

Kagome and Shippo followed Rin until she stopped dead in front of a very angered little green imp. "Hello Master Jaken…" The sudden shouting of a very hot-tempered Jaken cut Rin off.

"Rin, what are you doing bringing these filthy creatures inside of Lord Sesshomaru's castle?" Jaken was heated with rage. _'Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill me for letting Rin bring this filth in his castle.'_

"Master Jaken, Rin was only bringing them in, because we were hungry from being outside." Rin cracked a weak smile at the imp. Jaken raged on about how humans are stupid and dirty while Rin stood there with her head held low.

Kagome looked past the imp and noticed that Sesshomaru was coming up behind him. _'Oh no, Sesshomaru is going to kill us for coming inside.'_

"Girl look at me when I'm talking to you. Stupid…" Jaken was cut off by a deadly growl that resounded through the halls behind him.

Jaken turned around with great fear and dropped to his knees. "Oh, L…Lord Sess…Sesshomaru. I was just telling young Rin that she should not have brought…" Jaken cowered in fear as another growl was emitted from his master.

"Jaken you will respect my guests or your life will be terminated. You will not speak ill of them and if I get one and I do mean even one complaint from my guests." Sesshomaru stopped and made a motion at his throat that he would slice Jaken's neck wide open.

Jaken turned around and bowed apologizing to the group he had insulted. "I am so very sorry. Please forgive this lowly Jaken." The group nodded and Jaken quickly made his exit down the hall.

Rin, Kagome, and Shippo stood there for a moment just looking up at Sesshomaru before Rin broke the silence. "I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru; Rin did not mean to disobey you." Rin held her head low in fear that Sesshomaru would truly be mad at her.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl and let a small smile go across his stoic face. "Rin do not apologize. They are my guests and are welcome in my castle. Jaken will need to be taught his place, that is all." Rin's eyes lit up with joy as Sesshomaru patted her on the head. "So, Rin where are you off to with your new friends?"

Sesshomaru lifted his head to the enchanting maiden in front of him. Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's deep brown eyes and became lost in her great orbs until Rin's voice broke his concentration. "Rin was going to have lunch with them. Would Lord Sesshomaru like to join us?"

Sesshomaru saw the girl look up at him with her puppy dog eyes and he could not resist. Sesshomaru nodded his head and began to walk down the passageways towards the dining hall. Rin ran close behind him with Shippo running across the hall and chattering away, as children often do.

Kagome caught up with Sesshomaru so she wouldn't get lost. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and could smell that intoxicating scent that captured him. _'Kami she's gorgeous even for a demon she would be lovely.'_ Sesshomaru cleared his throat and tried to strike up a conversation with this fascinating creature. "I assure you that Jaken will be taken care of for his insolence."

Sesshomaru mentally hit himself, because he couldn't think of anything better to say. Kagome just looked up into his golden orbs and could see that this was his form of apology for his servants. "It's alright Sesshomaru, he didn't do any harm." She smiled up at the lord and it finally hit her, _'He is so handsome and his eyes are so...amazing.'_

Kagome stopped her thoughts and turned away. Sesshomaru nodded his head and didn't say anything else. He could sense she was nervous about something and decided no to question the matter.

They finally arrived at the dining hall that was behind two large wooden doors. The group went inside and saw that the sunlight was shining into the giant room. Kagome and Shippo looked in this room with amazement. They had never seen such a large room.

They all sat down at the table and waited for lunch to be served. Rin and Shippo continued to chatter amongst themselves and occasionally to Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Sesshomaru did his best to make small talk, but to no avail. Kagome really didn't feel like talking at the moment, because the memories of the night before still flooded her mind. Servants brought food out to the tables and everyone began to eat.

When they were all done eating Kagome, Rin, and Shippo returned outside to the garden and Sesshomaru returned to his study.

What they didn't know was that someone was watching them secretly in the shadows. _'I don't know what this girl is doing here and I don't care. I will take care of her and him as well. They will not be together long.'_ The shadow left its hiding place and went on its way...

End Chapter

Well that's it for today. I have to look up classes online and try and schedule them. I will update as soon as I can.


	5. Comforted By Him

Sorry I had a party this weekend and I had a lot to do. I think I have to take the weekends off now, because I will be starting work. Maybe not. We will see how much I get written.

Thanks for the reviews and yes Sesshomaru is unlike himself in a way aided by Rin, but Kagome is defiantly going to make him softer. I cannot confirm that the dark figure is Naraku so you will just have to wait and see, because I don't think Naraku could get that close to Sesshomaru without our inu lord noticing.

Sorry, but this is the chapter where we go back to the Inu gang, but it will defiantly go back to Sesshomaru and Kagome later.

Disclaimer: I still got nothing.

Reaching You Again

Chapter #5: Comforted By Him

_They all sat down at the table and waited for lunch to be served. Rin and Shippo continued to chatter amongst themselves and occasionally to Sesshomaru and Kagome._

_Sesshomaru did his best to make small talk, but to no avail. Kagome really didn't feel like talking at the moment, because the memories of the night before still flooded her mind. Servants brought food out to the tables and everyone began to eat. _

_When they were all done eating Kagome, Rin, and Shippo returned outside to the garden and Sesshomaru returned to his study. _

_What they didn't know was that someone was watching them secretly in the shadows. 'I don't know what this girl is doing here and I don't care. I will take care of her and him as well. They will not be together long.' The shadow left its hiding place and went on its way..._

Kagome, Rin, and Shippo headed back out into the afternoon sun. It was such a beautiful day and they didn't have a care in the world. Everyone except Kagome that is. _'I wonder how the others are. Maybe I should ask Sesshomaru if I can go and tell Sango and Miroku what happened.'_

Kagome's thoughts were cut short by the chattering of Rin and Shippo. "Momma, can we go for a swim down at the lake?" Kagome thought about it for a moment and nodded her head. _'I could use a good soak in the water.'_

The three companions got up and headed off toward the lake where they would spend the remainder of the day until dinnertime. Sesshomaru would occasionally hear the laughter and splashes of water coming from the lake.

While Kagome was enjoying herself on this beautiful sunny day her friends were in an all out war with each other.

"What the hell did you do you bastard?" Sango had lost it and their was no reasoning with her. "Where the hell did she go?" Sango had been yelling at Inuyasha all morning and still no one could figure out where Kagome had gone to.

"Sango, please calm down. I'm sure that Lady Kagome is fine wherever she is." Miroku had been trying to calm Sango all morning to no avail.

"I know she can take care of herself, but I want to know where she went to without even leaving a note." Sango again paced around the hut glaring daggers at Inuyasha. "Why would she leave and take Shippo with her and not let us know?"

Inuyasha just sat in the hut staring out the window trying to think where Kagome could have gone to. _'I'm so stupid. I know why she left…me'_ The guilt was really piling up on Inuyasha and he still had no answers to give to the fuming Sango.

"Inuyasha, what did you do to her to make her leave?" Inuyasha didn't meet Sango's eyes, he just kept his stare outside the window.

"Feh." Was Inuyasha's only response all morning. The demon slayer was ready to kick his ass for not being helpful, but decided to sit down and vent instead. _'I can't tell them what happened or they will kill me before I find Kagome.'_

Inuyasha half listened to everything Sango said and continued his gaze outside the window. Inuyasha let a heavy sigh escape him when he ran out of ideas. _'Kagome…where could you be?'_

"Well theirs only one thing we can do." Inuyasha's ears perked up to show that he was listening. "We are going to have to go look for her." Sango let out a heavy sigh and knew that, that truly was the only option.

"You are right Sango that is our only option." Miroku agreed and looked over to see Inuyasha nod. "We will leave tomorrow then after we have all had time to cool down."

At this point Inuyasha got up and left the hut to go find a tree to sit in. Once he was out of earshot Sango and Miroku continued their conversation.

"Miroku, what do you think made Kagome leave so abruptly." Sango sighed at the thought of her friend being somewhere alone with only Shippo with her.

"I have no idea, but I think Inuyasha does. He seems very distant today, but he will not tell us unless he wants to." Sango nodded her head to agree with the monk. "We just need to give him time and he will tell us, eventually." Miroku looked out of the hut to his half-demon friend.

"I suppose." Sango knew she would have to apologize for this morning. She really bit his head off, but she wouldn't do it too soon. _'I'll be damned to hell before I apologize to that selfish dog.'_

Outside in a tree Inuyasha sat deep in thought. _'Kagome…I'm sorry that I hurt you, but please be safe wherever you are…'_ Inuyasha closed his eyes and continued to ponder where his love could be.

"I have to find her and apologize or I will lose her forever." Inuyasha stayed in the tree all night while Sango and Miroku stayed in Kaede's hut. Kaede unfortunately was away at another village at the time and could not be of use.

The night was silent and still. The only movement was the wind blowing through the trees. The only unnatural sounds that were heard during this peaceful night was the distinct sound of a lecher being smacked and the audible "Pervert!" that followed.

Back at Sesshomaru's castle Kagome was sitting out under the stars in the garden. Kagome had already taken Rin and Shippo to bed and tucked them in. Kagome now had some time to herself to think about everything.

Kagome's thoughts began to wander as she closed her eyes. _'Sango…Miroku…Inuyasha…'_ Kagome again slowly opened her eyes to gaze up at the stars. _'I wonder what they are doing right now.'_

Kagome didn't notice that she had a visitor. Sesshomaru had entered the garden in search of Kagome knowing she was alone. He wanted to know why she had run from Inuyasha and this was his chance.

Sesshomaru slowly walked toward Kagome's form in the garden and gazed upon her in the moonlight. _'She looks so beautiful in the moonlight and her scent is being carried by the wind.'_ Sesshomaru took a deep breath and his senses were filled with her scent.

Sesshomaru stood there just gazing at her for what seemed like eternity. Then finally he brought himself out of his daze and cleared his throat so she would know he was there.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't see you there." Kagome looked upon the stoic lord and lost herself in his golden orbs. Kagome mentally shook herself as Sesshomaru came to sit beside her on the grass. "I know I owe you an explanation."

Sesshomaru was surprised that she knew why he was here. He drew his attention to the stars and the cloudless sky. "Yes that is why I have come, but miko if you do not want to talk about it then this Sesshomaru understands." His stare did not leave the sky, but he knew that she heard him.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru and I am ready to tell you why I left." Kagome to drew her eyes up to the sky and closed them remembering the scene as it played before her. Kagome explained about Inuyasha's promise and Kikyo being his first love. She then continued to tell him of Kikyo and Inuyasha in the forest.

"Then I ran away and that's when you found me." Kagome let a weak smile cross her face as the tears again began to well up in her eyes. Kagome pulled her legs to her chest as the tears engulfed her face.

Suddenly Kagome felt an arm being placed around her. _'What is he doing?'_ Kagome was in shock. Sesshomaru had just put his arm around her. Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's emotionless face and saw warmth play across his eyes. Kagome leaned into Sesshomaru's chest and wept.

"This Sesshomaru is sorry for what my half-brother has done to you. You may stay here as long as you like…with me." _'What am I doing and why did I say that'_ Sesshomaru mentally smacked himself, but did not move away from Kagome.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru…for everything." Kagome didn't want to ask to leave quite yet to see her friends, because she was still no over the pain. As Kagome sat there with Sesshomaru she could feel the warmth radiate off of his body. It was so comforting to her to have someone's shoulder to cry on.

Sesshomaru and Kagome stayed like this for hours as they looked up to the sky. This was the first time that Sesshomaru had felt any emotions for someone in a long time. _'I pray that she can stay and maybe besides teaching the kitsune and Rin…she shall also teach me.'_ Sesshomaru let his mind wander to the girl next to him and enjoyed the warmth that came off of her.

'_I wonder if I'm already over Inuyasha and if I've found something more…'_ Kagome and Sesshomaru didn't move from the garden until Kagome fell asleep on Sesshomaru's warm body. Sesshomaru carefully picked up Kagome's sleeping form and carried her off to her room for the night. _'I wonder how this miko has such a hold on me…'_

Close by were leering eyes watching as Sesshomaru and Kagome very closely. _'Relish in your happiness now young lovers for it will be short lived…'_

End Chapter

Wow this one took me awhile, because I didn't know where to start. I'm supposed to be working on my project at school, but I decided not to. R&R I'll update ASAP.


	6. Who He Is

Ok because I took two days off I'm going to give you all a treat. Here is another chapter. Still a little under the weather, but I am trying to make these updates count before I become totally useless. I might start putting songs in these fics so let me know what you think about that.

Disclaimer: Wishing gets me no where.

Reaching You Again

Chapter #6: Who He Is

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru…for everything." Kagome didn't want to ask to leave quite yet to see her friends, because she was still not over the pain. As Kagome sat there with Sesshomaru she could feel the warmth radiate off of his body. It was so comforting to her to have someone's shoulder to cry on.

_Sesshomaru and Kagome stayed like this for hours as they looked up to the sky. This was the first time that Sesshomaru had felt any emotions for someone in a long time. 'I pray that she can stay and maybe besides teaching the kitsune and Rin…she shall also teach me.' Sesshomaru let his mind wander to the girl next to him and enjoyed the warmth that came off of her._

'_I wonder if I'm already over Inuyasha and if I've found something more…' Kagome and Sesshomaru didn't move from the garden until Kagome fell asleep on Sesshomaru's warm body. Sesshomaru carefully picked up Kagome's sleeping form and carried her off to her room for the night. 'I wonder how this miko has such a hold on me…'_

Close by were leering eyes watching Sesshomaru and Kagome very closely. 'Relish in your happiness now young lovers for it will be short lived…'

Kagome could feel the heat of the sun warm her body. She could feel silk all around her, engulfing her body. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw that the sun had risen outside her window. Kagome rolled over and realized that she was in a bed with silk sheets.

Kagome stood and realized that she was also in a silk sleeping kimono. 'How did I get in here and in these clothes? The last thing I remember is...Sesshomaru.' Kagome looked around the room at all of the things in it. 'It's huge...'

Kagome walked over to a closet and opened it. Kagome's jaw dropped to the floor. The closet was filled with beautiful silk kimonos of every color imaginable with obis to match. Kagome walked around the room a few times looking at everything and running her hands across every surface.

A knock came at the door and a few seconds later a demoness walked into the room. The demoness looked like some sort of fox demon. She was dressed in a green kimono with a red obi made of silk. She had knee length blonde hair, with sky blue eyes, little fox ears on top of her head, and yellowish skin.

"Good morning Lady Kagome. Did you sleep well?" Her voice was very smooth and velvety when she spoke.

"Yes I did, thank you. You can just call me Kagome and what is your name?" Kagome gave the demoness a bright smile.

"Ok Kagome...My name is Sachi." Sachi smiled back at Kagome and then continued. "Lord Sesshomaru has given me orders to help you dress and lead you down to breakfast."

"Thank you Sachi, that's very nice of you. I would probably get lost on my way." Kagome and Sachi laughed for a moment and then moved on to pick out an outfit for Kagome to wear.

It didn't take Sachi too long to find the perfect outfit for Kagome. "Wow Sachi this is beautiful. Where can I get changed?" Kagome looked wide eyed at the beautiful silk that was placed in her hands.

Sachi walked over to a door and opened the screen. "You may change in here and this is also where the hot springs connect with your room." Kagome bowed to Sachi and went inside.

Sachi closed the door behind Kagome and Kagome stared at her surroundings. It was an indoor hot spring and it smelled of oils and soaps. 'Wow, It's so beautiful. I have to take a dip later.' Kagome quickly put on her kimono and obi then returned to her room.

Sachi clasped her hands to her lips in admiration. "Kagome, you look so beautiful in that kimono. It really suits you quite well." Kagome blushed and headed over to a full-length mirror on the other side of her room.

Kagome looked into the mirror and was stunned. The kimono was light blue with a white obi and sakura blossoms seemed to float on the silk. The kimono did wonders for Kagome's already breath taking curves and her pale skin.

Kagome turned to Sachi and smiled. "Thank you so much for your help. I think I'm ready to go to breakfast now." Sachi nodded her head and led Kagome out of her room down the many hallways.

Kagome got lost in an instant, but knew that Sachi would help her find her way back. Kagome marveled at all of the artwork and artifacts that decorated the castle. Sachi turned to see that Kagome was amazed at all of the beautiful things.

Sachi had never seen a human besides Rin around the castle and wondered where Kagome may have come from. 'She must be pretty special for our bloodthirsty lord to keep her. Maybe she will be the one to melt his cold heart...' Sachi giggled to herself at the thought of Lord Sesshomaru the ice prince being in love with anything.

"Sachi?" Sachi turned to see a puzzled look on Kagome's face. Kagome had a question that was simply welling up inside of her the whole morning that she needed answered. "Last night...who brought me inside and..." Kagome was lost for words and couldn't finish, but Sachi knew exactly what she meant.

"Lord Sesshomaru had brought you inside from the garden and then he called upon me to change your clothes." Kagome let out a sigh and nodded her head. 'Thank goodness. I thought it was Sesshomaru. How embarrassing...' Sachi stopped soon in front of the doors that Kagome recognized from the afternoon before.

"This is where I shall leave you. I will come back when you are done with breakfast." Sachi nodded and went off down another hallway.

Kagome smoothed off her kimono and slowly pushed open the doors. She walked into the illuminated dining hall that was engulfed in the morning light. Kagome could see Rin and Shippo's light up at the sight of her. Kagome could also see the emotionless face of Sesshomaru at the head of the table.

Kagome walked by Rin and Shippo and patted them on the head then she took a seat next to Sesshomaru. "Good Morning, sorry to keep you all waiting."

"Kagome, Rin thinks that you look very beautiful today. Doesn't she look beautiful Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin smiled up at her lord and waited patiently for an answer. She was young and didn't understand how uncomfortable this made some people when she asked such questions.

Sesshomaru quickly glanced at a now blushing Kagome and looked her over. "Yes Rin, Kagome is very beautiful." Kagome's blush deepened if that was even possible. She suddenly became fascinated with the wood working of the table.

"Yes Momma, you do look beautiful." Shippo smiled up at his mother and she slightly nodded her head to show that she had heard him. Kagome broke her gaze away from the table to look up at Rin and Shippo.

"Kagome, could we go and pick flowers today?" Rin and Shippo looked up at Kagome with wide eyes and she again just nodded her head. Rin looked up at her lord with a huge smile. "Lord Sesshomaru, would you come and pick flowers with us?" Sesshomaru looked down at the girl and like Kagome just simply nodded.

The hall was filled with shouts and yells of happiness. The servants brought out the food to their table and they began to eat. The hall was silent except for the talk of picking flowers and playing games in the garden.

When they were finished the four got up and made their way out to the garden. Rin and Shippo skipped along the path that led to the garden and Sesshomaru and Kagome followed behind. Rin and Shippo quickly ran out into the garden and began picking flowers while Sesshomaru and Kagome found a seat under the shade of a tree.

It was again a very beautiful sunny day and not a cloud was in the sky. Kagome began to wonder if it ever rained at Sesshomaru's castle. Kagome sat back and began to look up into the sky. Sesshomaru did the same, but gazed at Kagome through the corner of his eye. 'She is breath taking in that outfit.'

Kagome decided that the silence between them was a little uncomfortable so decided to start a conversation. "Sesshomaru...may I call you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded emotionlessly and let a sigh pass his lips. "If you must miko."

Kagome threw a glance over at Sesshomaru and simply smiled. "Well then Sesshomaru why not try calling me Kagome." Sesshomaru nodded and didn't say a word. "So, how did you come to own this beautiful place? That's if you don't mind me asking."

Sesshomaru now looked into her sweet angelic face and decided it really didn't bother him. Usually he would kill anyone in his path, but he found a kindness to Kagome that he hadn't seen in a while. "You may ask anything you like and I wish to do the same. Your question is one that is simple to answer. My father, Lord Inutaisho, used to own the Western Lands before he died and in the youkai world the lands go to the eldest son. So I got his castle and became taiyoukai of the Western Lands." For some reason it felt so natural for Sesshomaru to talk to Kagome. Not like a servant or even Rin, but on a very equal level.

"Ah, I see. Well what about your mother?" Kagome didn't realize that was a touchy subject until she saw the look on Sesshomaru's face. Yes it was touchy, very touchy to say the least. Sesshomaru loved his mother more then anything in the world and she loved him. She was a very beautiful demoness with a kind heart, but when provoked or angered she would be ruthless. "I'm sorry. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Kagome had forgotten completely about Inuyasha's mother being in the picture.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and turned once again to face Kagome. "My mother was a very beautiful and loving demoness. Not many in the world like her I would suppose, but sadly she died when I was young." Kagome looked upon Sesshomaru with sorrow on her face. She had no idea what had happened to her. "Then after my father had come out of his depression he brought home Inuyasha's mother. I never really knew her, but I knew that she made my father happy. I didn't hate him, but I guess the way she replaced my mother made me hate humans." Sesshomaru shook his head and drew his gaze to the sky again.

Kagome nodded her head in understanding. 'I don't know what I would do if I ever lost my mother.' Kagome kept her gaze on Sesshomaru and tried to imagine what it was like to grow up like he did, but she couldn't it was just too hard to believe. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't." Sesshomaru continued to stare at the sky thinking of his loving mother. 'I miss her so much sometimes, but no one can know.'

Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted by Rin and Shippo. They had returned from gathering their flowers and were ready to play a game. "Lord Sesshomaru would you like to play tag with us?" Rin and Shippo smiled at the stoic lord and awaited his answer.

Sesshomaru nodded and got to his feet remembering the game they had played outside yesterday. Kagome made a motion to get up and was met by the hand of Sesshomaru. She thankfully took his hand and began to stand up. Sesshomaru pulled a little to aid her in her plight.

Sesshomaru must have pulled a little too hard, because Kagome was pulled right into his chest. Kagome stood still and didn't know what to do. Kagome gazed up into Sesshomaru's stoic face and their eyes met. 'She's so beautiful.'

Sesshomaru backed away when he remembered that Rin and Shippo were watching. "Ok...So how do we play this game?" Sesshomaru began to walk toward the children with a slight smile on his face.

Kagome soon joined in explaining the game when the shock of what happened wore off. 'His eyes are so alluring.'

The group played tag for the rest of the day until they collapsed under their favorite tree to watch the sun set on the horizon. 'This woman has changed me somehow. How did I not see it? Two days and she's opened me like a book.' Kagome gazed out onto the horizon and saw the shades of orange before her.

The air was getting cool and it was almost time to head back to the castle. Kagome felt a shiver run through her body as the temperature began to drop. In an instant she felt two arms wrap around her to keep her warm. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru staring back at her. Kagome felt a slight blush come to her face as she noticed Sesshomaru's face getting closer to hers.

Sesshomaru leaned in and began to whisper in her ear. "I think it's time to take Rin and the kitsune to bed. They are getting sleepy." Kagome nodded and they both got off the cold ground and picked up the children and took them to their rooms.

Kagome came out into the hall to see Sesshomaru leaving Rin's room. She walked up to the lord and looked into his golden pools. "Ah Sesshomaru...could you please lead me to my room? I kind of don't know the castle yet." Sesshomaru nodded and led the way.

It didn't take long to reach Kagome's room and they stopped outside of her door. "Well Kagome I will see you in the morning." Sesshomaru bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Kagome was shocked to say the least.

Sesshomaru slowly walked away to his own room. 'Why did I do that? She must really be getting to me.' Sesshomaru went to his study to try and catch up on some work while Kagome still stood frozen in the hall.

Kagome finally got a hold of herself and walked into her room. 'Wow, what was that about?' Kagome changed into her sleeping kimono and crawled into her silky bed. 'Maybe I have fallen for the ice prince.' Kagome's thoughts wondered as she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

Sesshomaru eventually went to bed after thinking long and hard about what he had just done. 'Has she really effected me that much. It's like she can see into my soul.' Sesshomaru came to the conclusion that Kagome was something special, but he didn't know what. Sesshomaru went to bed and drifted off into sleep as well dreaming of that raven haired beauty...

'Someday...I will get them...'

End Chapter

Ok so I got grounded for a week...drag. This means that I can only update when I am in school so it will probably take me like a day or two to post from now on. I could probably type at home and then post the next morning. I'll see what I can do. I know, I know it's very OOC, but hey it makes life interesting.


	7. Days With Him

A cloaked figure walks out of the dark corner shadowing her face. "Hi guys, what's up?" She's back omfg, she finally has decided to show herself. Sorry it's taken so long, but I have been going through the normal teenage searching for ones self...laziness. But now I'm back and hopefully better then ever.

Previously known as XxgestlblondyxX now YourBestKeptSecret.

Thanks for the reviews and I would love that cookie. I will try and make my chapters longer, but when I'm in a rush to post I really don't pay any attention. Sorry. I like constrictive criticism and I will take your thoughts into consideration. Thank you all.

Disclaimer: Still got nothing.

Reaching You Again

Chapter #7: Days With Him

It didn't take long to reach Kagome's room and they stopped outside of her door. "Well Kagome I will see you in the morning." Sesshomaru bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Kagome was shocked to say the least.

Sesshomaru slowly walked away to his own room. 'Why did I do that? She must really be getting to me.' Sesshomaru went to his study to try and catch up on some work while Kagome still stood frozen in the hall.

Kagome finally got a hold of herself and walked into her room. 'Wow, what was that about?' Kagome changed into her sleeping kimono and crawled into her silky bed. 'Maybe I have fallen for the ice prince.' Kagome's thoughts wondered as she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

Sesshomaru eventually went to bed after thinking long and hard about what he had just done. 'Has she really effected me that much. It's like she can see into my soul.' Sesshomaru came to the conclusion that Kagome was something special, but he didn't know what. Sesshomaru went to bed and drifted off into sleep as well dreaming of that raven haired beauty...

'Someday...I will get them...'

Inuyasha and the gang had spent the whole day searching for Kagome. Inuyasha had gone back through the well and found nothing. They searched Inuyasha's Forest a hundred times over and still nothing. Inuyasha and the gang were running out of places to look in the village, so they decided to travel out of the village in hopes someone had seen Kagome. Inuyasha was asleep in his tree the next dawn wondering where Kagome could have gone.

Unknown to Inuyasha and the gang Kagome was just waking up to see the first rays of sunshine light up her room. Kagome sat up and stretched letting the silk brush over her body. 'I haven't slept this good in a long time.' Kagome awoke early that morning to test out the hot springs for herself.

Kagome traveled over to the door that Sachi had shown her the day before. She stepped inside of the room and saw the rays of sunshine flash across the calm water. The room was full of steam and so many wonderful scents that engulfed Kagome's senses. The hot springs to say the least were huge and Kagome had it all to herself.

Kagome walked across the tiled floors closer to the hot springs. She was met with a beautiful sight. The hot springs were filled by a waterfall that splashed on rocks at the bottom. 'Wow, it's so magical.'

Kagome made her way across the vast room and over to a cabinet that looked like it would house some soaps. Kagome opened the doors to the cabinet and saw bottles of every different color. Along the side of the door was a robe and some towels to dry off. Kagome inspected all of the bottles and smelled their contents. 'They all smell so beautiful.'

Kagome took a bottle of soap and some shampoo like liquid that smelled of sakura blossoms. She placed them by the edge of the hot spring and began to take off her sleeping kimono. Kagome tested the water with her foot and then smoothly let her body glide into the water. 'It's so nice and warm. A girl could get used to this.'

Kagome waded through the water for a few minutes and traveled past the waterfall that misted her hair. She slowly made her way back to the side of the hot spring to gather her soap and shampoo. Kagome opened the bottle of soap and again inhaled deeply. 'It smells so beautiful like real sakura blossoms.'

Kagome began to wash herself off and clean her hair. She again waded over to the waterfall to get the shampoo out of her hair. By the time she was done cleaning herself the whole room smelled of fresh sakura blossoms. Kagome reluctantly got out of the warmth and gathered a robe from the cabinet. She put the soap and shampoo back where she had found them and reentered her room to get ready for the day.

Kagome slowly tried her best to dry off her hair so it wasn't soaked when she left the room. As soon as Kagome reached the closet to pick out an outfit she noticed that their already was a kimono laid out for her on her bed. Kagome walked back to her bed and picked up a note that was attached to the kimono.

Dear Kagome,

I noticed that you were not in your room this morning and assumed that you were in the hot springs. I have laid out an outfit for you and will be back to collect you for breakfast.

Sachi

Kagome folded the note and set it back on her bed. Kagome lifted up the beautiful kimono and looked it over. It was another light blue kimono with a white obi, but today it had a picture of a white inu youkai on the back. Kagome changed into the beautiful fabric and studied herself in the mirror for a long time. 'Looking good.'

Kagome twirled around a couple of times before she realized that someone had entered her room. Kagome quickly turned around expecting to gaze into the eyes of Sachi, but instead she was met by the stoic orbs of Sesshomaru. Kagome panicked and froze to the spot where she was standing. 'How long has he been standing there?'

"I gather you like the kimono from the way you were dancing just know." Sesshomaru inwardly smiled as he thought how beautiful she was looking today. 'The kimono suits her and she smells so beautiful like fresh sakura blossoms.' Kagome sweat dropped and nodded her head slightly as her cheeks began to blush uncontrollably.

"Y..yes it's beautiful…" Kagome was lost for words at Sesshomaru's presence. "So…what are you doing here?" Kagome felt a little sheepish asking this question, because it was Sesshomaru's castle. 'Duh Kagome, it's his castle he can go wherever he wants.' Kagome tried not to look at Sesshomaru, because it made her feel even more sheepish then she already felt. 'He must think I'm so dumb.'

"I had Sachi run an errand for me so I told her that I would escort you to breakfast." Kagome slowly brought her gaze up to meet Sesshomaru's and nodded her head slightly. Sesshomaru held out his arm in a gentleman like way and inwardly smiled to himself at his manners. "Shall we go then."

Kagome again nodded her head and walked towards Sesshomaru. Kagome wrapped her arm around Sesshomaru's and he then led them out of the room. The walk to the dining room again made Kagome lost in an instant so she decided to just enjoy Sesshomaru's presence.

"Are you prepared to start teaching Rin and the young kitsune today?" Sesshomaru hadn't looked at Kagome since they left the room, but he knew that she was listening.

"Yes, I guess I can start with mathematics, numbers, and such." Sesshomaru nodded his head in approval and continued to lead the way. " Their attempt at small talk was minimal, because they both were still recovering from the night before. 'Why has this Sesshomaru opened up to this miko so much? She's just a human miko...or is she.' Sesshomaru finally looked upon Kagome for the first time since they left the room. He was amazed at what he saw again and again. 'It's like she's changed right in front of me.'

Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's eyes looking her over, but for the first time she didn't blush. Sesshomaru had stopped in the middle of the hallway and Kagome didn't even notice. 'Why have we stopped and why is he staring at me?' Kagome felt an arm come to her chin and her head being lifted to look into Sesshomaru's golden orbs.

Sesshomaru could smell her all around him and it was driving him crazy. Her chocolate brown eyes got lost in his golden orbs. Neither moved and neither made a sound. All of a sudden Sesshomaru put his arms around Kagome and pulled her close to him. 'What is he doing?' 'What am I doing?' All thoughts stopped as Sesshomaru moved his head closer to Kagome.

In an instant Kagome was locked in a sweet kiss with Sesshomaru. Kagome moved her arms from her sides up to Sesshomaru's neck as she felt his grip tighten around her. Sesshomaru was lost in his world of fantasy as he deepened the kiss to taste more of her. Kagome didn't know what was going on or what she was doing, but she liked it.

Finally when they broke apart not a word was spoken. Silence surrounded them as they tried to read each other's expressions and thoughts. Sesshomaru finally broke the silence and took one of Kagome's hands. "We should...um...get going..." It was dumb, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. 'I get so nervous around her and now it feels as if I not only want her, but need her.'

Sesshomaru and Kagome finally made it to the dining hall and ate breakfast as if nothing had happened. When they were done Sesshomaru pulled Kagome over to the side away from the children. "Kagome...I was wondering if...you would like to...spend the day...with me..." Sesshomaru stammered trying to get the words out right and was greeted with a gorgeous smile from Kagome.

"Of course." Kagome and Sesshomaru followed the children out to the garden. Sesshomaru and Rin led the two to a part of a garden that Kagome and Shippo had no yet seen. It was a wide-open field with a single tree in the center. It was a Sakura Blossom tree with a swing that Rin had built herself.

While Rin and Shippo ran around chasing each other Sesshomaru and Kagome sat and talked. For the first time in a great long while Sesshomaru felt at peace. Sesshomaru pushed Kagome on the swing for a bit while they talked of everything. Sesshomaru stopped pushing for a bit while he looked at the children running around.

Sesshomaru had a hold on the swing so Kagome had stopped. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and saw happiness play across his stoic face. Sesshomaru could sense that Kagome was looking at him so he looked down. For the second time that day they were lost in each other's eyes. Sesshomaru removed one of his hands from the rope that held the swing and placed it on Kagome's angelic face.

Kagome leaned back into Sesshomaru as they just continued to stare. Rin and Shippo were oblivious to what was happening to their adopted parents, but Sesshomaru and Kagome knew exactly what was happening. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed Kagome softly on the lips and then kissed her on the forehead. Sesshomaru leaned down and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. He lightly rested his head on her back, but up enough to see the children. Kagome gave Sesshomaru a quick kiss on the cheek and then returned her gaze to the field.

'I don't understand these feelings I am having for this miko, but I like them very much.' Sesshomaru continued to stare at Kagome out of the corner of his eye and see the happiness on her angelic face. 'I'm glad I came to the castle and found out what Sesshomaru is really like.' "Kagome."

Kagome turned her head as she heard Sesshomaru whisper her name. She nodded her head to show that she was listening and let a gentle smile pass over her face. "Kagome, would you stay here with this Sesshomaru always." Kagome felt warmth pass over her body as she heard these words. Kagome hadn't known Sesshomaru that long, but since she came here she felt as if she had known him her whole life.

Kagome kissed Sesshomaru lightly on the lips and then pulled back to give him a reply. "Yes Sesshomaru I will stay here always...with you." Sesshomaru leaned in and again captured her lips this time in a deep passionate kiss. 'I lover her...' That thought passed his mind as he stood and took Kagome's hand to wander back to the palace for dinner.

After dinner Kagome went to visit Shippo and give him the reason that they left Inuyasha. Shippo listened intently even though he basically knew the story by now. Kagome didn't cry for the first time when she told this story and Shippo knew that someone had changed her. "Momma, do you love Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome looked at the kitsune with shock that he had the audacity to ask such a question. She smiled at him sweetly and nodded her head. "Yes, Shippo I think I do." She looked over to the window and out into the world. She could see the field where they were today and the tree with the swing. Kagome's thoughts flooded with the memories of the day.

Shippo soon fell asleep and Kagome left the room. Kagome saw Sesshomaru outside of Rin's room and just stood there in awe. 'He's so gorgeous.' Sesshomaru stepped closer to Kagome and took her hand. She didn't know where they were going and she didn't care. Sesshomaru led her out to the garden and they sat on the grass looking at the stars. Sesshomaru placed his arm around Kagome and she leaned into his chest.

Kagome was finally at peace with herself and the whole world. "Did you mean it...that you wanted me to stay?" She looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes and knew the answer before he said a word.

"I would like you to stay more then anything." Sesshomaru laid Kagome down in the grass and captured her lips yet again. He loved the feel of her and her scent drove him crazy. He never wanted to let her go and she felt the same. Sesshomaru walked Kagome back to the castle, but did not take her to her room.

They came to two giant doors and when they went into the room Kagome gasped. It was huge and the sheets were the finest silk she had ever seen. "Kagome...I know this is sudden but...I would love to have you by my side..." Kagome knew what he meant even though he didn't say it. They changed and crawled into Sesshomaru's giant bed. Sesshomaru held Kagome close while she drifted off into sleep on his bare chest.

They loved the feeling of being together just to lay there and not say a thing. Quickly Sesshomaru and Kagome fell for each other, but they had no arguments about it. They never wanted the feeling to fade away...

'Never can they be together...'

End Chapter

Sorry that it was kinda rushed with the falling in love and everything, but I thought it was so sweet. Plus Inuyasha and the gang are going to be coming soon. R&R.

YouBestKeptSecret


End file.
